


Please, Mr. Jailer

by coffeehanjan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Hint of Crossdressing, Hint of Roleplaying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeehanjan/pseuds/coffeehanjan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren cleans the apartment while Levi’s out. He can’t resist belting out his all-time favorite song when it comes up on shuffle. He just didn’t realize he had an audience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Mr. Jailer

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was watching Cry Baby today while I did some work from home and a little seed of inspiration was planted. If you've never seen the movie and are wondering about the song/choreography, watch it here:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UrnGsU-0IGs
> 
> I might do a follow-up to this with a higher rating, although I haven't written anything over a "Teen" rating in years, hahaha. Enjoy!

Eren usually cleaned the apartment while listening to music- he didn’t get nearly as much joy out of scrubbing floors or vacuuming in silence as Levi did. Unfortunately, Levi wasn’t the biggest fan of Eren’s music collection- he was more of a ‘90s alternative and grunge type- so Eren had taken to only clean when Levi was at work or out running errands.

Such was the case one Friday afternoon- Eren didn’t have any classes for the day, and Levi was at work. Eren had put his cleaning playlist on shuffle and set to work on the common areas. He had already made it through the kitchen and back into the living room with the Swiffer when the familiar soulful chords of his all-time favorite song came on over the speakers.

“Oh _hell_ yeah!” he cried, his grin threatening to split his face in two as he scrambled over to the speakers to crank up the volume.

From there, he leapt up over the coffee table and onto the sofa, Swiffer still in hand like a standing microphone as he closed his eyes, swayed his hips and belted out along with the opening line.

“Please, Mr. Jailer! Won’t you let my man go free?” He brought his arms down in front of him, hips still swaying. The choreography was imprinted into his muscle memory from dancing in front of the TV hundreds of times.

He brought his free arm back up and down to repeat the motion, his brows drawn together while he sang with enough soulful passion to rival the audio track. “Please, Mr. Jailer! Won’t you let my _man_ go free?”

Eren was really hitting his stride now, hips rolling in time with his head movements. He was so immersed that he didn’t hear the front door click open. “He don’t belong in prison, though he’s guilty as can be. But the only crime he’s guilty of is simply lovin’ me! Please, Mr. Jailer. Won’t you let my man go free?”

The chorus of voices chimed in- “ _Please, Mr. Jailer_!” and Eren replied, trailing a hand up his thigh and swinging his hip out in time with the beat. “Won’t you let my man go free?” His free hand slid up into his messy locks and he shook his head as if in agony while belting out the _Yeah yeah yeahs_ that followed.

His eyes snapped open after the chorus’s next few lines and he drew his hand from his hair and down his cheek, tilting his head back and exposing his neck. “Just look into his eyes, open up that door. Just listen to that guitar and you’ll know the score!”

His eyes slipped closed again and he let his body snap and sway like Allison from the movie. He could see it clearly before him, her red dress fluttering and red lips parted as she gazed up at Cry Baby through the prison bars. Instead of Johnny Depp staring back down at him, Eren shamelessly pictured Levi with slicked-back hair. The thought sent a small shiver down his spine as he danced through Depp’s deep voice, his hand trailing slowly up his thigh and over his hip. Eren was so lost in himself he almost missed his line- “ _I’m his alibi_ ”.

When the men’s voices began to sing “ _I’m tired of pressin’ license plates down in this rotten hole_ -“ Eren caught sight of his reflection in the TV. He also noticed a short figure leaning against the archway that led to the hallway and the amused tilt of a smirk. He nearly jumped three feet off the couch and was pretty sure the sound he made was quite undignified.

The steady beat continued as the song blared on without Eren’s accompaniment. He had whirled around now to stare at Levi, his mouth dropped open in mortification. Levi chuckled and raised an eyebrow, moving to put his grocery bags down on the kitchen table.

“Oh don’t mind me,” he purred. “By all means, continue.”

Eren hopped down off the couch and tripped over the Swiffer in his hand to turn down the speaker volume. “Uh, I thought, um…” He placed the offending object against the wall and out of the way. “I thought you were supposed to be at work right now?”

Levi snorted and began putting groceries away. “Are you asking me?” Eren nodded, face aflame as he hurried over to help Levi unload the bags. “I had a half day, dumbass. I told you last night. What, do I need to start cleaning your ears out for you, too?”

Eren could feel his face grow even redder, if that was even possible, but he clamped his mouth shut. He didn’t want to start a fight over nothing. He was reaching up to put a box of pasta in the cabinet when Levi’s arms slid around his waist and pulled his chest flush to Eren’s back.

“I didn’t know you liked Cry Baby,” he murmured, warm breath tickling Eren’s ear. Eren gave a pleased sigh and intertwined his fingers with Levi’s, which were resting on Eren’s abdomen now.

“Johnny Depp as Cry Baby was the catalyst for my sexual awakening,” Eren replied, unable to keep a cheeky smile at bay as he leaned his head back on Levi’s shoulder to expose his throat. "Also it's my favorite movie of all time."

Unable to resist the temptation, Levi began to place small, warm kisses along the column of Eren’s neck. “Oh? Should I break out my leather jacket?” A small moan escaped Eren’s lips at the image, and Levi grinned. “I’m sure Hanji has a red dress that would fit you lying around somewhere…”

“ _Shit_ , Levi,” Eren gasped, pressing his weight back into him and tightening his hold on his fingers. “Don’t joke about things you won’t follow through on.”

Levi gave a soft bite just behind Eren’s ear lobe, eliciting a delicious whine from the younger man. “Who says I’m not going to follow through? I’d love to see a full show after that teaser you just gave me. You never told me you could move like that. We could re-enact the second half of that scene, only there'd be no glass separating us.”

Levi started to guide their intertwined hands to drag over the swell of hipbone under the waistband of Eren’s basketball shorts, his breath still hot against Eren’s neck. “ _Fuck_ yes. I want to. _God_ , Levi, you don’t even know how badly I want to.”

Levi chuckled low in his throat again and pulled away from Eren. Eren whirled around to protest, but Levi was already back near the table, phone to his ear. He pointedly ignored Eren’s scowl and winced at the loud “ _Hiya!_ ” at the other end of the line.

“Hanji. I need a sleeveless red dress that’ll fit Eren. Bring it over in 20 minutes or less and I’ll give you Moblit’s number.” He hung up the phone before her excited screeching could shatter his ear drums.

Eren could hear the blood rush back up to his face when their eyes locked from across the room. Levi sauntered over to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “Told you I’d follow through. Now hang tight while I dig up my leather jacket from college.”

_I am the luckiest man alive_ , Eren thought, grinning wildly to himself.


End file.
